All He Needs
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: Blaine meets up with Kurt at Nationals, and it turns out to be a love catastrophe. Must choose: accept or decline. Note: I do not own the original idea for this story. I have worked with gleeismypoison and she has given me permission to take this story and make alterations with grammar and other components. You can find the original piece on her profile, titled as All He Needs.


**I do not own Glee. **

**Note: I do not own the original idea for this story. I have worked with gleeismypoison and she has given me permission to take this story and make alterations with grammar and other components. You can find the original piece on her profile, titled as ****_All He Needs. _****Enjoy.**

* * *

"I can't believe it! We have competed in Nationals for two years in a row! I'm so excited!" Blaine gushed, unable to contain his urge to celebrate. It had only been a moment for him to realize it had been more than a music competition, but a huge milestone of his life - and this filled him with pride to know he'd received the said opportunity.

Kurt chuckled, as it filled him with glee to see Blaine with such joy. He hadn't seen the boy this happy ever since their relationship ended. He remarked, "Well you guys deserve to be here, especially after the horrid loss last fall."

Blaine shuddered, his pride slowly slipping from him. He frowned at the memory of Sectionals, dwelling on the blunder. The group's reputation fell more than the foliage outside, and their glory dwindled. Though he was glad for Marley's safety, a selfish part of him wanted to diss her for causing the entire club failure. He blinked back to reality. "Oh well, that's in the past."

Kurt couldn't help but agree. He hoped that Blaine hadn't noticed the upset in his tone, as that would only set Blaine in more grieve.

Blaine had quickly changed the subject, hoping to relieve the tension. "It's really cool to have you guys here to see us."

He had been referring to Kurt, Puck and Mercedes, as everyone else failed to appear. There was something that bothered Blaine; it was the fact that the three hadn't necessarily returned for the purpose of watching Blaine's success. Puck had only come because he swore to himself that he would join Finn, the current Glee director, in every adventure. Mercedes had come all the way from LA for some unknown reason, probably to watch the group's flaws and find a way to show off talent to herself. And Kurt had been there to watch Blaine, although it was not for the competition but to merely giggle and crush on him - and to possibly hook up once again.

Blaine was slightly sorrowful, but was simultaneously filled with some elation to know that there was hope in getting Kurt back into his arms again. Maybe, just maybe...

The red lights flashed, ripping Blaine from his thoughts. It was now time to go out onto the stage. "That's my cue," he stated, although Kurt had already known. With assistance of Kurt, Blaine settled fashion-related blemishes such as a few flyaway hairs and a misplaced necktie. He leaned to the other boy for a hug. "See you after the show, Kurt."

Kurt found himself trying to recover from the feel of the hug, the memory of Blaine's dreamy chocolate eyes staring into his, Blaine's smooth hand patting his back, the fragrance of Blaine's cologne. Kurt could still smell that it sort of stuck to him. He laughed quietly to himself, before saying, "Good luck. I know you'll be good." He winked, unable to get over the fact that he had used a subliminal message of "I know you'll be good." Ah, _good_. Kurt couldn't help but joke, as it helped him deal with abstinence from losing Blaine.

Blaine smirked. Kurt had no idea how much luck Blaine needed, and his innocence seemed sort of cute. Blaine bit his cheeks as an attempt to prevent blushing, and wasn't sure how well his method worked.

He grabbed Kurt's arm, stopping him before he could join the other two alumni in the audience. Now, Blaine stated, "Listen closely to my solo. I mean every word that I am singing."

Kurt nodded, turning around as fast as possible to hide his large grin. He was curious of what the magnificent Blaine was up to this time. He wandered around until he found his seat.

The entire audience had been impressed not even once as many groups appeared on stage to perform. However, they were surprised of the New Directions' appearance here after the large disappointment from the last competition. They applauded Artie and Tina's sweet though slightly sour cover of Can You Feel The Love Tonight from the beloved film "The Lion King."

Kurt glanced at Mercedes, whose hand he was touching, and saw she was growing teary eyes from the beauty. He, along with her, reflected back on experiences of Glee club. Through those long three years, Kurt had expected more respect from the audience. He believed that they deserved more attention and prominence. Now Glee club was finally getting the treatment that was desired and Kurt was prouder than ever, even if he had not been one to be recognized.

Their performance was fantastic. It was obvious, they had a great chance winning 1st place. If that didn't earn them their trophy, then most certainly Blaine's solo would.

"Go Tartie!" Puck yelled loudly, causing a few people to laugh.

Blaine was now to perform that competition-winning solo. Kurt caught himself ready to lose his breath in anxiety, and gulped. He still loved Blaine, he really did; even if he wanted to or not. He was just insecure about those feelings, and wasn't very eager for Blaine to remind him of it - possibly through this next song. He stared at the tall character approaching the edge of the stage and decided he would still listen, to dissolve the curiosity of Blaine's musical method.

He noticed Blaine staring at him. Blaine was an outstanding angel, a piece of perfection, candy to the soul. Kurt then began to grow into an emotionally-induced swoon state, with sweet melodies...

No. He snapped out of the momentary love coma. This was not supposed to happen! He was not supposed to think this way! He'd been over Blaine, the memories from the wedding proved this. Kurt was with Adam now, and that was whom he loved. Adam was cute, Adam was nice, and most of all Adam had never hurt Kurt.

Kurt didn't miss Blaine. Kurt had no way of missing how Blaine would fit so perfectly in his arms while making love. In fact, he didn't miss anything. He didn't miss Blaine's strange and obsessive relationship with hair gel. He didn't miss Blaine's collection of a thousand or more bowties. He didn't miss the way Blaine would randomly burst into song. He didn't miss Blaine's corny jokes. He didn't miss how Blaine was ticklish near his neck. He didn't miss sharing summer ice cream with Blaine. He could name a mile-long list of what he didn't miss of Blaine. He didn't even give a damn about those many hours spent on the phone with Blaine, where he never ran out of things to say. Kurt shook his head from that train of thought, about scolding himself. It was the present now, and Kurt had no business of being in the past.

As Blaine proceeded to croon out Bruno Mars' _When I Was Your Man_, Kurt found himself victim of a feeling. A strong feeling. It couldn't be described as your average love. It was guilty love, post the level of unacceptance.

Kurt felt the touch of tears on his cheek. He was now able to admit to himself: he loved Blaine, truly and deeply. He missed every thing about him, especially his trademark eyebrow quiver during sexy photos. Yes, even the small details mattered.

The song was over, but Kurt took no notice as the group's song had changed. He usually enjoyed the covering of this song, but now he was too broken; filled with shame from arrogance. He could only think of how horrible he'd been, thinking he was over Blaine, convincing himself he didn't need Blaine. He lowered his head, when the truth was that he actually needed Blaine.

The rest of the show passed by in a blur. The New Directions had won their well-deserved 1st place ranking and as though the entire house celebrated, Kurt did not see a reason to. His only priority was to find Blaine, and as soon as damn possible.

He wandered around in search, when Finn noticed him and called him over. Sam, Blaine and Tina stopped a short conversation and waved.

"Kurt!" Finn cried, scurrying over. It had been such time since they'd last seen each other, with Kurt's New-Yorkin' business and Finn's Glee club matters. Finn was now about hugging Kurt, squeezing to relieve the long ache of separation. He smiled a sheepish, dopey grin. "I've missed you, bro. So what did you think about the show?"

Kurt replied, "I loved it. It was fantastic." Well, _Blaine_ was. But he wouldn't say that to the kid who'd coached the entire Glee club to this competition.

He gasped, startled when Blaine suddenly appeared behind him. He blinked away from any other thoughts and had just gazed into Blaine's dreamy eyes.

Blaine remarked, smiling brightly, "I'm glad you liked the show, Kurt." He glanced over the shoulder at Finn. "Now, as much as this brother bonding time has been nice, I'd really like some time alone with Kurt."

Kurt was wished goodbyes by his brother and Sam and Tina. He watched them dash off, and gulped as it was only he and Blaine now. He didn't have the confidence in himself. Could he do this? It seemed the perfect time to confront Blaine after the longest time, though Kurt wasn't too sure if he was ready. He was about to begin a casual conversation, but he was lead to a secluded and secret area before he could even say a simple "Hello."

Blaine struck up some chat, before they landed to a certain subject.

"Did you mean it - the song?" Kurt asked, in hope of getting a love speech or something to assure that Blaine loved him back.

"Yes. Okay, Kurt, I'm going to tell you something that I comes from my heart." Blaine inhaled deeply. His heart pounded, and he swore it was going to rip right from his chest if it was to go any harder. How would he do this? God please help him, would this be the correct thing to do? Would it be correct to love Kurt, or shall it break another possible fate? But he managed to murmur, "I love you." He'd said it many times before, so it hadn't been too hard. Although, it was even easier because he tended to leave out the fact that he missed having Kurt around and that it was killing him to see Adam, a total stranger, have a fancy for Kurt.

Then again, Blaine realized that he desired what was best for Kurt. But that didn't mean he would give up on Kurt or the whole Klaine chance, as he mentioned, "You are the love of my life Kurt. I want to be with you no one else. I made a mistake and I want you back. I know this may sound crazy but..."

"But what?"

Blaine knelt to the ground, reaching for a velvet-lined case. "Kurt Hummel, we have had so many great experiences together, and I would like to have more. I know that I will be fresh from high school with a low-grade career, possibly at some bake shop or fast food joint. But I can guarantee you, I will push myself past limits and do whatever it takes to support you. Your dreams will come true, I am not damn kidding, I will make sure that every want and need of yours is fulfilled. I would like to spend my life - actually, _eternity _with you, as your husband. Now, as I offer you a part of my mind, body, and soul..." He popped the case open to reveal a flawless, shining diamond ring before Kurt's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Kurt wasn't sure how to respond to this. He sort of expected it, but had never really taken time to decide what he would do in this situation. It was an on-the-spot option, accept or decline.

He wanted to accept so badly. He has had many fantasies and daydreams of their future. He was so focused, he'd even plotted out their wedding day and honeymoon trip to Paris. So there was no doubt he craved this.

But what if Adam's heart were to break? How would he confront Adam, his current boyfriend and later Fiancé? "_Oh, hey Adam. I'm getting married to Blaine. We have to break up_." Oh, the issues that would proceed...

Also, Kurt knew he could trust Blaine. Accidents or slip-ups were always possible, even with the smallest of achievements. What if Blaine were to have a mishap during a future career and become horribly injured and forced into retirement? What if Blaine got too far behind or off track, and couldn't bear the load to catch up? Blaine sure could be a clumsy and misfortunate individual sometimes, and Kurt knew that.

Now even if everything turned out to be okay, or maybe even the best, there would still be risks. What if they got married and soon grew apart? They would have just hung on and wasted time they could' hae spent with other accomplishments or even better lovers. That was the worst thing Kurt could have considered.

"No," Kurt hissed.

Blaine did not stand to meet eye level, and had only dropped his head in humiliation and frustration. He was obviously filled with disappointment and hurt, so crushed. He wasn't used to being denied, and this had really broke him down. But that was not the issue now. The issue was that Kurt did not want to be his husband! Kurt apparently did not love him! Blaine held his head together, trying to figure a reasonable explanation to Kurt's "no."

Kurt was to explain and hope for the best. He did not intend to be so harsh and to cripple Blaine with the impression of hate or unacceptance. He would not sweet talk or sugar coat, as it was not the fine situation to do so. He'd somehow maintained Blaine's cooperation, and kept him settled without dropped tears. Kurt had stopped with, "Look, I love you. But we are too young to be doing this. I am not looking forward to marriage for a very long time. Although, I would like to start again as a couple, me and you."

Blaine lit up. Fireworks and cheers went off inside of him. It was as if a battle was commenced and success was brought forth. It was as if a war had been won, a war against the fear that he would be lost from all love and become drained of faith. This feel of glory was like never before.

He was a tiny bit upset that he was not to marry Kurt and grow that type of relationship, but he was more than joyful to have be settling for only dating. To be honest, he didn't give a damn about their status. All he truly cared for was Kurt. Yes, yes, he cared for nothing more or less but Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Blaine had done it. Kurt was his.

He was more than proud to have this wonderful person to be meeting him at Breadstix that night, and soon to be meeting him down the altar.


End file.
